The Anniversary
by Reichenfallen
Summary: Sherlock has forgotten their first Anniversary and John is not amused. Post Reichenbach, fluffy, smutty Johnlock


**A/N: First of all I'd like to say Thank You to anyone who read my last Johnlock fic Patience which just reached 1,000 views. That's the most views I've had for a fic before which is incredible particularly as this has happened in the space of 4 months. This is dedicated to you lot and I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for how ridiculously fluffy and soppy this gets, I don't know what came over me.**

**As always these characters do not belong to me but to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and in this incarnation to the wonderful writers at the BBC. I've just plopped them into this story for my own, and your, enjoyment **

**x**

* * *

John

It was a beautiful day when John Watson woke up all but trapped underneath the limbs of one snoring consulting detective. John smiled snuggling closer to the warm body. It was a year and a half since the detective had returned to him and in some ways a lot had changed. A year ago today John and Sherlock had started a romantic relationship and he couldn't be happier. In some ways it didn't feel anything close to a year and in others it felt like he'd been with Sherlock forever. John smirked at the thought and reminded himself never to say that out loud to Sherlock, he might have changed and become more affectionate but he could imagine the look and speech Sherlock would give him if he uttered those words to him.

Just then Sherlock's phone started to ring and the man started to stir, blindly reaching out for his phone.

"This better be good" Sherlock mumbled sleepily making John grin into his pillow, the man never was a morning person.

Sherlock suddenly bolted upright. eyes wide and a smile on his face "Interesting, yes, I'll be there in 20 minutes Lestrade." Once he hung up Sherlock jumped up from the bed and hurriedly grabbed some clothes while John sat there expectantly.

Once Sherlock was dressed he spun round to face John, explaining the new case at a fast pace so John only managed to pick up the odd word such as kidnapping and the lead suspect murdered before Sherlock dashed out the door saying John's help wasn't needed.

John sighed as he sat back against the pillows, so much for a peaceful anniversary, then again he supposed he deserved it for falling in love with the worlds only consulting detective.

* * *

It was 9pm and dinner was getting cold by the time John decided to call Sherlock and see where he'd got to. He wasn't surprised that Sherlock had become so wrapped up in this new case but part of John had hoped that Sherlock might remember, and want to spend time with him, on their anniversary, even if it was to chase criminals through London. In fact John wouldn't have minded that in the least.

When John got through to him however he seemed completely distracted and like he hadn't remembered their anniversary at all. "I won't be home until early tomorrow morning so don't wait up" he said after giving a quick run down of the case and then proceeded to hang up.

John could feel his annoyance turn to anger slightly. He wouldn't have minded solving a case on their anniversary, so long as he could be there as well and so long as they got to spend some time together in the evening but it seemed like Sherlock didn't remember, like he didn't care about John or their relationship. In the back of his mind some small part of him kept telling him this wasn't true, that Sherlock cared and that he was just getting carried away but that part was drowned out by the anger rising inside of him. John grabbed the phone again to call Greg, he was in need of a drink and someone to talk to.

Greg however didn't pick up, which only seemed to annoy him further. He was probably with Sherlock working on this case while John was left at home like some sort of housewife, not included in this new adventure.

"Well fine, if they were going to be like that" John thought throwing himself onto the sofa, grabbing the remote and switching on the James Bond film on Channel 4.

Half an hour later hour later however and John was still mad and unable to concentrate on the film. Feeling restless he got up and decided maybe a walk would do him some good. He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when his phone rang. He shoved his phone between his shoulder and ear while he tried to wrestle his jacket on and walk down the stairs.

At first there was nothing but silence and a mixture of confusion and dread washed over him. Just as he walked out of the door however Sherlock's voice came from the phone. "John. John I need you. Northumberland Street, hurry" he said before hanging up.

John stared at his phone for a second in shock before quickly turning in the opposite direction and jogging down the street. He reached the end of Baker Street just as a cab appeared and he quickly thrust his hand out to signal it, for once being in luck as the cab stopped for him. John jumped into the back almost shouting the name of the street and the cab driver, sensing John's panic, quickly did a U-turn and headed back in the direction it had come from.

Once at Northumberland Street John quickly checked that his gun was in his pocket before paying the cab driver who screeched off at break neck speed, obviously sensing the danger and not wanting to stick around. John walked up the street, trying to seem casual in case anyone was watching, while keeping one hand in his pocket on the handle of the gun.

Just as he was about to pass Angelo's he noticed a sign on the door out the corner of his eye. John Watson, was all it said but it was obvious that whatever was happening, it was happening in their. John tightened his grip on the gun and took a deep breath, thinking of Sherlock inside and most likely in danger. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was pitch black and he was just about to call out when suddenly lights snapped on and with reflex he's learnt in the army John pulled the gun from his pocket aiming it at the figure in front of him.

"Surprise!" Sherlock cried and then stopped what he was about to say when he noticed the gun, an amused look spreading on his face. "I know I'm a good actor John but I'm surprised that you fell for this.

John just blinked and looked around him. Angelo's was empty and almost dark except for the string of lights which hung across the curtained window above a table. THE table in fact, where they'd first had dinner during the Study In Pink case. The table was neatly set up, he noticed with a pristine tablecloth, some incredibly posh looking crockery and silverware, one of the candles that Angelo like to push on unsuspecting customers and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne.

"What the?" John looked round questioningly at Sherlock who looked like that cat who had the cream.

"Did you really think I'd forget?"

"W..well, I can never tell with you" John replied.

Sherlock got a sad look in his eye for a moment before his expression turned bright once more "Well here we are, I'd like to prove to you that this last year with you has changed me in some ways, now here's the proof"

John smiled and nodded and the two of them settled down at the table. In the middle of the table were several platters each covered by a cloche to keep the food warm and Sherlock uncovered them one by one with a flourish to reveal a delicious looking roast chicken, crispy roast potatoes and different kinds of veg. John smiled warmly at him and they each served themselves a generous helping of everything, much to John's pleasure as Sherlock was still as skinny as ever.

They sat in silence enjoying their meal for a while before John spoke up "So I presume you had some help from Greg with all of this? What with the fake case and everything"

"Oh the case wasn't fake, it was however, glaringly obvious but then some things never changed. He did however help me with a few things once we were done, along with Angelo of course"

John nodded his head and the two continued eating for a moment. After a brief silence John spoke up again "So, do I get to hear about the case then?" Sherlock smiled and, having finished his meal, leant back in his seat and proceeded to explain the case to him.

Once finished with their meal John started to get prepared to leave, Sherlock however had other ideas. He grabbed hold of one of John's hands which was lying on the table while his other one went to his pocket, in which there was something he had been fiddling with for a while.

"John," he started before taking a deep breath. "I know I am not usually one for outbursts of passion or sentiment, but I want you to know that this year, has meant the world to me, that you mean the world to me. While I was away I thought that leaving you was the right thing to do, to give you a chance for a normal life, but I spent much of my time missing you, hoping that you would still be there, if, when, I returned. I am eternally sorry for the harm I did in leaving you like that, in letting you think that your friend had died and I want you to know that the thought of being able to see you again is what encouraged me to keep going. John I will never fully be able to make up for it, but, if you will allow it, I would like to spend the rest of my life trying."

Sherlock pulled out a black velvet box which he handed to John. Inside was what looked like a simple silver band, however upon looking at the inside he found an inscription.

_Us Against The World_

John smiled softly, getting up from the table and walking round to Sherlock's side. Sherlock looked up nervously at him and John's smile turned into a beam which, in another fit of sentiment, Sherlock felt could be likened to the suns rays. "Of course Sherlock" he said before bending down to press their lips firmly together. Once the two of them broke away Sherlock slipped the ring onto John's finger where it would rest forever.

"Now how about we go home and I'll give you my present?"

Sherlock smiled "You've already given me you, what more could I want?" One look at John's face however had Sherlock pulling him to the door.

* * *

The moment John closed the door to the flat Sherlock was on him, lips firmly pressed to his as he grabbed John's jacket and slowly led him by memory through the living room and down to their bedroom. Once inside, jackets, tops and trousers were quickly shed and John was pushed onto the bed where Sherlock quickly joined him, pressing their mouths firmly back together, his tongue running along John's lips before before plunging inside.

After a while Sherlock's lips left his and started to trail along his jaw and down his neck. "How, how do you want this?" John murmured.

"I want you inside me" Sherlock replied once he'd managed to tear himself away from his ministrations on John's left nipple. "I want me on top and for me to be riding on your cock" John groaned unable to do anything but nod his head and Sherlock smiled before moving on to John's right nipple.

Sherlock spent his time slowly preparing John and by the time he reached his cock, he wasn't able to do much but take him in his mouth a few times before quickly pulling off when John became too close to the edge. Finally however John was ready and Sherlock slowly sunk onto him gently easing his way until John was fully inside him. Sherlock stopped for a moment so they could catch their breath, the two of the covered in a thin layer of sweat. Finally after a moment Sherlock began to thrust, angling his body until he found a position where John brushed on his prostate, causing him to close his eyes and cry out.

John stared up at the beautiful image of his fiance, smiling at just the thought of that word, who was on top of him, eyes closed, biting on his full lower lip, his own erection bobbing furiously "I'll help you with that love" he said reaching out and grasping it. Slowly after a while they found a comfortable rhythm and they began to pick up the pace both of them close

"Fuck..John" Sherlock whispered and John smiled

"Come on, come for me darling" he said and with one last stroke Sherlock came stripes over John's hand and stomach and after a minute John followed suite egged on by the feel of Sherlock constricting around him.

The two of them lay there happily in a sweaty pile for a while before John got up and grabbed a flannel to clean them both up. Once done the two of them slipped under the covers, Sherlock resting happily halfway on top of him.

Just as John was drifting off he heard Sherlock mumble "Next year, no cases, just this lying in bed, books, crap tv, cups of tea and a lot of shagging. I promise"

John smiled, he new it was a promise Sherlock would be unable to keep, but he wouldn't change his life for anything in the world.


End file.
